What Happened Next?
by Black-and-Scarlet
Summary: Meiko was imprisoned. Kaito got shot in the head. Miku lost her sanity. Len killed his older twin sister, Rin. The Dream was utterly disappointed and completely unsatisfied. Now, the big question was... what happened next?


_Disclaimer: I own absolutely and positively nothing. I am merely a fan._

_X x x X x x X x x X_

**What Happened Next?**

The first Alice was said to be a strong woman of the spades. She made her way to the woods, leaving a red trail believed to be blood. She held a sword and killed anyone who got in her way. Unfortunately, once inside the woods, she got captured and was imprisoned for all of her killings. No one knew exactly what happened to her next, for she was never heard of or seen again. The only proof of her existence left was the red trail of blood that still remained on the woods' surface.

The second Alice was said to be a wonderful singer of the diamonds. He created beautiful melodies in Wonderland, and many people listened to his songs. They said he head a blue rose, and bit by bit he created his own deranged little world. He continued singing until he got crazy, along with the people who listened to him. Unfortunately, one day he got shot in the head by a mad man. But later on, it was revealed by the witnesses that the mad man who took the singer's life was no other than himself.

The third Alice was said to be a lovely young lady of the clovers. She ruled over a kingdom somewhere in Wonderland, and the people loved and adored her. They obeyed and respected her and did whatever she told them to do. But as time passed, this princess became obsessed with her life. She feared that one day Death might come and take her precious life away. She wanted to live forever. She wanted to rule her kingdom for all eternity. Bit by bit she started to let go of sanity and became crazy over power. Her people, who once respected her, opposed her. No one knew what happened to her after.

The fourth Alice were said to be twins of the hearts. The older sister was a stubborn one, and the younger brother was smart. They appeared in Wonderland in the forest and under the rose bushes, enjoying a cup of tea. They eventually got bored and set off to explore the place, and as they did they came across doors. Different doors of different colors were found along their way. They opened one painted with blood red, another colored bright blue, and a third covered in green. They witnessed the past of the all the previous Alice and were amazed. They were so close to being the perfect Alice, young and curious and carefree, but… as they were about to open the fourth door, a door colored in sunny yellow, the younger twin killed his sister. They believed he got possessed, by who they did not know.

The only fact that remained clear to them was that the younger of the twins was still somewhere in Wonderland.

The Dream was utterly disappointed and completely unsatisfied. He wanted to be remembered still. He didn't want to disappear this way. But his plans have all failed. No Alice was a success. But, he was still determined. He still wanted to find the perfect Alice for his own little world. And so he set off to search.

Now, the question was…

What happened next?

_X x x X x x X x x X_

Luka sighed to herself and looked at the daily paper laid in front of her. The headline for the past couple of days was the same: _Another Teenager Dead._ She flipped through the pages and read the article for the news. It said:

_Kagamine Rin, fourteen years of age, was reported dead yesterday morning. The said cause of death was a nightmare. The parent of the victim said that she went to the teen's room to wake her up for breakfast, only to find out that she was no longer breathing. The girl had a twin brother named Kagamine Len, and this boy was reported to be under some sort of comatose. He still hadn't woken up since yesterday morning, but doctors informed the parent of the twins that this boy was still alive. There have been similar cases reported this week, and some believe that this was no mere coincidence. Still, police could not think of a logical explanation for these occurrences._

Luka stopped there. That was the fourth case this week. The first incident reported was of a college student named Meiko, and the next was of another student named Kaito. The third was a girl named Miku. Now, it was twins.

Luka was curious. She found nothing in common among the four teens and yet they died the same way. Was it merely a coincidence? No. Luka found that hard to believe. There had to be a reason. But…

She could not think of a single logical explanation for these occurrences. Nightmares were a natural thing. You'll never know when it will happen, or if it will happen. Sure, some die because of it, but there was a very little chance, and yet…

Luka shook her head. She got up from her seat and tucked her bag underneath her arm. She shouldn't be thinking of these kinds of things right at the moment. She had other important things to do, and that was school. And if she didn't leave now she'll be super late.

_X x x X x x X x x X_

It was already ten p.m. and the night grew darker by the minute. Luka stretched her arms up in exhaustion and yawned. She looked back at her desk and saw her unfinished pile of homework. "Well… I could finish those tomorrow morning. I'll just wake up early." She decided to herself. Having that thought in mind, she let her tired body fall down on her bed and, without even bothering to turn off the lights or put a blanket on top of her as protection from the cold, she drifted off to sleep.

_X x x X x x X x x X_

When Luka opened her eyes, she found herself in an unfamiliar place. She looked around her and saw nothing but trees- tall, old and scary-looking trees that bent down and seemed to be creeping up on her. She shivered and shook her head, convincing herself that it was just an illusion created by her mind. But when she once again looked around her, the same view greeted her. She decided to look at something else instead. So, she raised her head and stared up at the sky. But the view gave her the same creepy feeling. The sky wasn't blue, but crimson. A scary crimson color that closely resembled blood covered everything, even the clouds. She felt goose bumps crawl up her skin. So, having no choice left, she looked down. She realized that she was sitting on cracked and dry soil with weeds growing around instead of grass. What kind of a place was this?

Not the type of place Luka wanted to be, that much she knew.

But the more important question was, how did she get here?

Luka tried to remember where she was last night. She came home from school and went straight to her bedroom, ignoring her older brother's teasing. She did her homework but was unable to finish them for she felt tired, and then… she fell asleep.

That's right. She fell asleep. Which meant, this was all a dream, right? Luka was convinced that this was merely a dream, or maybe a nightmare. She suddenly remembered those teenagers she read in the news. The teenagers that died because they had nightmares came rushing back to her memory, and all of a sudden she was afraid. She once again shook her head clear of the thought. No. This was just a dream, and she would wake up any given moment now. And when she once again opened her eyes, she'll find herself inside her bedroom safe and sound. This was just a dream. She closed her eyes and reminded herself over and over again that this was nothing but a dream. Just a dream, just a dream…

She opened her eyes and looked around. To her disappointment, nothing changed. She was still in the same haunted place that looked like the woods. Disappointment flooded trough her along with more fear. She stood up and noticed that even her clothing changed. She wasn't in her white buttoned shirt and black shorts that she used as her sleeping attire anymore. She was, instead, wearing a brown cloak that looked old and worn-out. Its color was already fading and there were holes near the hem, plus the edges were torn. She lifted the cloak up and discovered that she was in a pink dress.

Luka was puzzled.

Why, on earth, would she be wearing this kind of clothing? It was weird. She didn't even remember having these clothes. She put the cloak back down and looked around once more. Then, all of a sudden, she saw a form off in the distance. It was approaching her slowly. Luka decided to walk away. She turned around and was about to do so when a small voice called her.

"Wait, stop!"

It belonged to a child, no doubt. But whether it was a boy or a girl, Luka cannot decide. She looked behind her and saw that the figure was no longer there. It was gone, vanished in thin air like it hadn't been there. Lifting an eyebrow, Luka turned her head back and jumped in surprise when she saw a small child in front of her. The child had messy brown hair and his eyes weren't visible at all due to his bangs. Luka decided that it was a boy. "Who are you?" she asked.

The child gave a tiny chuckle. "Why, I am no other than the Dream himself, Alice!"

Luka, once again, raised her eyebrow. "Dream? Alice? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Alice," Dream said and gave a long sigh. "You are here in my world! You are in Wonderland, the most fascinating place in the whole universe!" He stretched both of his arms at his sides and spun around twice, before continuing, "You, you will be the newest Alice, the fifth Alice."

"Fifth Alice?" Luka asked, cocking her head to one side. "What happened to the other four?"

"Oh, Alice…" Dream said again. "You'll soon find out what happened to the others!"

"But, what am I supposed to do?" Luka asked. "I want to go home."

"Alice, this _is_ your home! All of Wonderland is yours to explore," Dream exclaimed happily.

"No. I want to go back to my own house, in my own room and lie down on my own bed and own pillow," Luka answered.

"No can do, Alice. I already chose you," Dream said, shaking his finger.

"Why me?" Luka asked.

"Because you're you, Alice!" Dream answered happily.

"Because I'm me? That doesn't even make any sense! And stop calling me Alice; I have a name you know. And it's Megurine Luka," Luka said, crossing her arms.

"No, what I say goes. And you'll learn to enjoy it here! You are the fifth Alice, a kind-hearted witch of the jokers," Dream said.

"Witch?" Luka snapped. "I am not a witch. And what's this stuff about the jokers?"

"Alright, I'll explain…" Dream sighed, as if he was defeated. He then raised a finger and said, "The first Alice was a woman of the spades. She was a tough woman, somewhat like a knight. The second Alice was a man of the diamonds. He was a gentle person, and he was a singer. The third Alice was a lady of the clovers. She was respected by many, and she was the ruler of a kingdom. The fourth Alice was a girl and a boy of the hearts. They were twins and just kids so they explored Wonderland freely."

"Wait…" Luka said, remembering the deaths reported for the past week. "So, you're the one responsible for those teenagers' deaths? You killed them? And now, you're going to kill me?"

"No, no, no! You got it all wrong, Alice! I never killed anyone. I simply brought them here to Wonderland to be Alice. They were the ones who brought the unfortunate endings to their own lives. Your fate still lies in your hands, Alice," Dream said.

"Then, why did they never wake up and died?" Luka asked.

Dream grinned all of a sudden and leaped around, his hands behind him. "Discover it yourself. Good luck, Alice!"

"Wait, what?" Luka asked. She reached her hand out to grab Dream but a sudden strong wind blew. Luka closed her eyes by instinct and when the wind stopped, she once again opened them. Dream was already gone, but Luka still heard his voice.

"You can do it, Alice! Remember, your fate still lies in your own hands!" Then the voice was gone.

Luka was now standing alone in the middle of nowhere. She raised her hand to her forehead and sighed, exhaustion taking over her fear quickly. She laughed humorlessly to herself and muttered, "Alice, eh? Am I going to die?"

_X x x X x x X x x X_

Luka had absolutely no idea where she was now or how she even got here. All she knew was that she was no longer in the creepy and haunted place she woke up in but instead in a meadow. The grass was a fresh green color, the trees were tall and lush, flowers of different colors bloomed everywhere, the sky was a beautiful blue with a few white puffy clouds lazily strolling by, and the sun was high up shining down on everything. And this only made Luka all the more confused.

Deciding that nothing will happen if she just stood in the middle of the meadow, Luka began walking. To where she's going, she's not sure. All she knew was that the Dream said she was the new Alice, and she can explore Wonderland freely. And also, she had a good feeling she'll die pretty soon.

The thought sent shivers running down Luka's spine and she shook her head, trying to erase the idea from her mind. She will not die. No. This was just a dream and she'll probably wake up soon. She'll be in her room, then she'll prepare breakfast and wake her annoying brother up. Then she'll finish her homework and go to classes and go home again. Though she might be scared of sleeping now.

But… she knew perfectly well that's not what's going to happen.

A sigh escaped from her lips. So… was this place her new home now? What was she supposed to do here in the first place? Just wander around and discover things? What about food? Was that the reason why all of the previous Alice died? Because of starvation? What if there was a typhoon or a storm or any other calamity? Maybe the ones before her died due to natural disasters? How about water? There were no sources of it to be found anywhere, and from what she'd learned from Science class, water is more essential then food. If she didn't die of starvation, she will of thirst.

All of these questions were flooding Luka's head. She clutched on her hair and pulled until her scalp ached. Why her?

"You are Alice in Wonderland…" a voice said, as if hearing her mental question. Luka quickly spun around to locate the source of the sound but found nothing except for air. She looked around her twice and found out that she was all alone.

Oh great… now she was hearing voices in her head.

"No, you aren't."

Luka jumped up in surprise when she heard the voice again. She looked up and saw the Dream hanging from a tree. "Wh-What? Can you read my thoughts?"

"Well, if you put it that way, then yes… I can read anyone's mind except for Alice's," Dream answered, swinging from a branch with one hand.

"But, I thought you said I am Alice?" Luka asked, puzzled.

"Yes, that is true, but…" Dream jumped down and landed in front of Luka, "You haven't accepted your role yet, Alice. You won't believe that you're Alice!"

"It's because I'm not! I have a name, you know, and it's-"

"Leave your past behind you," Dream cut her off.

"Leave my past behind me?" Luka repeated. She shook her head and gave a humorless laugh. "This is crazy… all of this is!"

Dream looked at her curiously and tilted his head to one side. "Say it…"

At this Luka stopped laughing and lifted an eyebrow. "Say what?"

"Say that you're Alice," Dream grinned.

Luka remained quiet for a while and bit her lower lip. She wasn't Alice, so it was pointless if she did what Dream told her to. But, it's weird when someone can read your thoughts. She didn't like it one bit, so… what's the harm in accepting Alice's role? She slapped herself in the forehead and gave a low half-hearted laugh. "Need I remind you that the previous ones who accepted this role are all dead?" she whispered to herself.

Dream tugged on her sleeve and said, "That's where you're wrong, Alice. The fourth Alice, he's still alive. But he's no longer Alice. He's just another useless part of Wonderland."

"The fourth?" Luka asked, surprise evident in her tone. "What do you mean? The twins I read about in the news, they're-" and, as if remembering something, she stopped. No. That wasn't right. The girl was dead, and the boy… the boy was under some sort of comatose. So, right now, was Luka's physical body in the real world also asleep?

"Just say it, Alice," Dream said, breaking her train of thoughts.

Luka's lips trembled when she tried to move them. She had no choice. There was no escaping this fate. She was Alice. Alice in Wonderland. Another form of sacrifice for the Dream's own desires. She was a person, for heaven's sake! She was a human being, not an object to be used and ordered around. Not only her, all of the previous ones were as well. They were all human beings brought here to Wonderland without them knowing about it. They were all used here as sacrifices so that the Dream wouldn't disappear. They were all turned into Alice.

Alice human sacrifice…

Luka was angry for some reason. Their freedom and lives were taken away from them. All of them lost something. All of the others had the same fate. They all had the same ending, which is death. But no. Luka was going to change that. She refused to die and be like the rest. And in order to defy the Dream, she first had to play his twisted little game. Taking a deep breath, Luka spoke, "Alright, I am Alice."

Dream grinned widely, and all of a sudden he was gone. But Luka still heard his tiny voice saying, "Now, go and discover your part here in Wonderland, Alice! Do your very best!"

Luka looked behind her and blinked. Then, after a while, she grinned to herself and said, "Do my very best, eh?"

_X x x X x x X x x X_

"_In some place was a dream, who dreamt it was unknown…_

_Such a truly tiny dream it was,_

_The little dream thought, 'I don't want to disappear this way…_

_How can I make people remember my existence?'_

_And so the little dream thought and thought, until it came up with a plan,_

'_I know! I'll make people come to me, and let them make my own world!'"_

Luka had no idea why, but those words suddenly came to her head and she began narrating it as though she was telling a children's story in front a bunch of five-year-olds. The next lines that came out of her mouth were a song.

_The first Alice was a woman of the Spade,  
Who courageously held a sword in her hand,  
Chopped down anything in her way  
of making a red path for herself,  
That Alice was brought deep into the forest,  
locked in as the sinner,  
In addition to the way of the forest,  
her life was unknown  
_

_The second Alice was a man of the Diamond,  
He tamely sang a song in Wonderland,  
To fill all kinds of sound,  
And produced a crazy world,  
That Alice had Rose Flowers,  
And a cross-eyed man shot at him,  
He came out as the bright red flower bloom,  
Everyone loved him, and to be dying_

_The third Alice was a child of the Clover,  
She had a beautiful figure in wonderland,  
For many people to delude,  
A strange country was created,  
That Alice was the Queen,  
She posses the dream of distortion,  
She traveled to the country in a rotten Body,_

_The fourth Alice were Twins of the Heart,  
Bringing their curiosity to Wonderland,  
Making a door to All kinds of bogus,  
Big Sister is tough,  
little brother intelligent,  
They were near to the first Alice,  
But their dream has yet to awaken._

Luka stopped singing and looked at her bare feet. She was supposed to be a witch, right? What were her real intentions on becoming Alice? To stop the Dream?

A smile crept its way to her lips and she continued her song.

_The fifth Alice was a lady of the Joker,_

_Denying the fact that she was in Wonderland,_

_But with time she learned to accept the truth,_

_That Alice was a good-natured witch,_

_Willing herself to put an end to the Dream,_

_She continued on until her life vanished_

_And everything before her disappeared into black_

Now, what did those words just mean?

"Are you Alice?" someone asked, making Luka turn her head. She saw a small boy behind her. His hair was blond and his dull blue eyes showed no emotion of any kind. He was covered in dried red blood, and his hand was holding something. Upon closer inspection, Luka realized it was a white bow stained with blood.

"Ah, yes I am…" Luka answered, unsure herself.

The boy raised his head to look at her face. "You have taken it. I'm still here but you've already taken it. I was Alice myself as well. But… I did something awfully wrong."

Luka lifted her eyebrow and took a precautious step back. "Wrong?"

"Yes. I killed my sister, Alice. She was my twin, you see," the boy answered.

And then it made sense. This boy used to be Kagamine Len, the one from the news. His twin sister was already dead, both here and in the real world. And since he was still alive, his physical body was under comatose. But he was still alive. Without even thinking about it, Luka asked, "Do you want to come with me?"

The boy shook his head and answered, "I'm afraid I might only kill you as well if I did. I'm possessed, you see. It's hard to gain control over my actions, like now. The spirit inside me is thirsting for blood. It's asking me to kill you at this very moment. I'll give you three seconds to run and save yourself."

Luka took another step back. "Kill me?"

"Three," the boy said, tightening his grip on the bow. Luka guessed it used to belong to his sister.

"Wait, this doesn't make any sense!" Luka exclaimed.

"Two."

"I want to help you, please listen," Luka begged.

"One."

On instinct, Luka turned on her heels and ran as fast as she could into the forest that mysteriously appeared behind her. She dared one glance behind her and saw that the boy was gone. Suddenly, a sword came flying towards her direction. She dodged it, but still the weapon managed to cut the sleeve of her cloak. "Stop!"

"You can't see me, but I can," came the voice of the boy. All of a sudden, a song was heard throughout the forest and she covered her ears, trying to block the sound away. The melody was both pleasant and unpleasant. It was a beautiful song, sure, but once the tune entered Luka's ears it sent a piercing feeling throughout her entire being. She fell down on her knees.

"Why are you doing this? We're supposed to be on the same side!" She yelled.

"No one can be Alice. We must all die together," was the boy's answer.

"No! What we should do is put a stop to the Dream's plan! No one should suffer like this anymore!" Luka shouted while clutching her ears tightly.

The only answer she heard was a deranged laugh. Luka shut her eyes closed tightly and began to run once more. "You can't escape, _Alice._ We will die together in this forest!"

Luka ignored the voices and kept on running. Then, she stopped abruptly as if she suddenly remembered something. "Wait, I'm a witch, right? What is the Dream's purpose of giving that role to me? Don't witches have… powers or something? So, if I wanted to be out of here, then…"

"Giving up already?" the boy asked. He was suddenly in front of Luka.

A grin suddenly made its way on Luka's face and she gave a low half-hearted laugh. The boy cocked his head to one side and lifted an eyebrow curiously. "No, I'm not giving up," Luka said. "I haven't even introduced myself to you. I am the fifth Alice, a lady of the joker. I know it is not obvious, but I am a witch."

"Oh really? Then what can you do as a witch, huh?" the boy asked.

Seriously, though. What can Luka do as a witch? Last time she checked, she was just a normal high school student. But Luka can't see any other way. "Well, watch and you'll find out." Luka stood there for a while. Now what? Didn't witches ride on magic flying brooms or something? But she couldn't find any. Oh god, how she wished she had a flying broom right now.

All of a sudden, a broom came flying past Luka. It hit the boy on the chest and he tumbled backwards. Then, it came straight towards Luka and stopped in front of her. Luka was surprised. She can't believe that really worked.

The boy got back up to his feet and Luka quickly got on the broom. She held on it tightly as if her whole life depended on it. And actually, it _did._ The broom went flying at an incredible speed and Luka had to close her eyes. The wind blew furiously against her face that it hurt. She had no idea where she was supposed to go, nor did she care, she just wanted to get out of here.

_X x x X x x X x x X_

Now what?

Luka looked around her curiously. Nighttime was already here, and darkness covered everything around her. Exhausted, she sat down under a tree and gave a long exasperated sigh, crossing her legs. Her hair was a total mess due to her earlier flight and her cloak was nowhere to be found. It fell off of her somewhere along her ride and she was now only wearing her pink dress. She leaned her back against the tree trunk and looked up. There were no stars in sight, only a moon.

This was pointless. She wasn't a witch. She only became one because the Dream said so. In truth, she was just a powerless girl struggling between school and her social life. How could she possibly stop the Dream and return home?

Impossible…

For the first time that day, Luka cried and cried until her eyes were red and stung from dryness. Tired, she felt like she would collapse. She let her body fall down on the grass, and slowly her consciousness faded away.

_X x x X x x X x x X_

When Luka woke up, it was noon. She could tell this because the sun was already high up and the temperature felt incredibly hot. And then she realized something. She sat up and looked around her, rubbing her eyes. "I haven't eaten anything… or even drink," she muttered to herself. She stood up and began to walk. What's funny was she didn't feel hungry or thirsty. Not at all.

She felt completely normal.

After ten minutes of endless walking, Luka stopped and turned her head. What she was going to do here in Wonderland was still a mystery. She reminded herself that she was going to put an end to this dream, or more likely, this nightmare. But the question was, how could she even do that?

A groan escaped from her lips and she slapped herself on the forehead. This was stupid. This was going nowhere. This was all pointless.

She was mad at the Dream, yes. But she was even madder at herself for being so darn helpless. What could she possibly do? Throw a flying broom at the Dream? For all she knew, the Dream was the one who sent this to her. She looked down at her feet to see the said object. This thing was following her around no matter where she went, it was annoying. Although it did come handy during escapes.

"I wanna go home…" were the words that came out of her mouth.

Maybe, it was better if she died. Maybe, if her life ended the Dream would see that it was pointless for him to continue bringing innocent people into his world. Maybe, just maybe, her sufferings would end.

Only a day had passed but it felt like a year to her. Who knew, maybe her physical body's already dead by now. She shook her head.

"Alice…" a voice called, and Luka instantly recognized it. She looked in front of her and saw the boy from yesterday. "So you're here. It's a shame I wasn't able to kill you yesterday."

"What do you want now?" Luka asked, stepping back.

"Do you wanna know what happened?" The boy asked, smiling maniacally.

"What happened? What do you mean?" Luka asked.

"I'll tell you, the story of the dream. We have all been Alice. We had different experiences. We were once human beings, stripped of their freedom. We all became sacrifices. Dream even called us an 'Alice Human Sacrifice' once. The very first one was imprisoned. I assume you already know that. My sister and I saw her life as Alice when we opened the first door. She was cruel, she deserved to die. Her life ended because the ones who held a grudge against her killed her, you know? And no one was able to save her. The second one was shot to death. It was more like a suicide. He was crazy. He created his own world here. He shot himself in the head for only-god-knows what reason. Oops, sorry. There is no god in this place. The third one was very lovely. Her door was the prettiest of all, you know? It was green with a clover printed on it. She ruled her own kingdom and became mad with yearning for power. She became obsessed; she didn't want her life to end. Before my sister and I could see what happened to her, the door shut. Rumors have it that her people killed her and her body was thrown away to rot. And it was us. I killed my twin, yes. But do you know why?" the boy asked.

"Because you're possessed," Luka answered.

"Partly, yes. And because I want her suffering to end. You think she wanted to live like this?" the boy said.

"I…" Luka bit her lower lip. That was… somewhat correct. No one would want to live like this, and perhaps death was the only way to escape.

The boy raised his hand and said, "Come with me, fifth Alice. We will die together. I'm sick of this. It's pointless to continue wandering around here endlessly."

Luka hesitated. She slowly raised her hand and placed it on the boy's. She was just thinking of the same thing a while ago. About how death was the only means of escape. But, what if this was all just a trap?

"This isn't a trap, right?" Luka asked.

The boy laughed. "Of course, not. I'm against the Dream as well. Now come."

The two held hands and walked. "Where are we going?" Luka asked.

"How does jumping off a cliff sound?" the boy asked back.

"Umm… okay," Luka answered with a shrug.

It's funny to think how she would throw away her own life so easily.

"Face it, there's no possible way to end the Dream," the boy said.

"And, no one can really be Alice, right?" Luka asked.

At this, the boy nodded.

_X x x X x x X x x X_

No one can really be Alice…

Those were Luka's final words. All of the people Dream brought to this world just died. It was impossible from the start to find the perfect Alice, since she or he never even existed in the first place. This was all just another part of the Dream's twisted mind games. It was just an endless cycle of bringing someone new here and letting him or her die. And, if no one can be Alice, then there would be no Dream.

If Alice ceased to exist…

Then the Dream, as well, will cease to exist.

_X x x X x x X x x X_

The headline for the newspaper that morning was the same as the past days. _Teenager Found Dead, _it said. Another one of those nightmare cases. And, another article was found inside which read, _Male Twin Declared Dead._

Of course, the authorities just said that it was a mere series of coincidences, though no one will believe that. But there was no other logical explanation for it.

No one would ever know that Alice or the Dream existed.

_X x x X x x X x x X_

_A/N: And it is done…_

_Sorry if the story's pointless. I just kinda started typing this out randomly. Sorry if you didn't understand any of its contents._

_Oh, and this story is for oo0heARtbReaK0oo. Did you like it? If so, please review!_

_And to those who even bothered to read this, a big thanks and please feel free to review!_


End file.
